Greg Blows It
by Saiororen
Summary: The sequel to the Downfall of Greg Heffley in case that wasn't enough.
1. Chapter 1

After Greg's disgusting demise he felt himself being burned with white light. He dissolved and then he came to...

"I unswear ..." thought Greg in the midst of a giggle.

Greg gulped and then thought, "So this is where the evil begins"

Greg didn't unswear and went a week without fapping, yet he still surfed albeit more controlled.

When he got home, he became very antisocial simply staying at home and browsing. All the social gains he had made in college dissolved.

Then he fapped to degenerate things I won't mention.

The next day he experienced a profound tragedy and promised to change. He didn't.

He continued his bad habit of surfing for the next week and he began losing social progress he had made even before college. Finally things came to a head when he surfed for an entire day and became so depressed that he literally could not do anything, except send out a small cry for help on an online forum.

Greg knew he needed to change and in a logical sense knew that there was hope, but he was so depressed he had no idea what to do.

You see the big problem was that Greg was lost and therefore could not plan the future. A potential path would have been to find an area and pursue it, anything would have been better than Greg's mindless descent into the future.

The one thing that Greg carried with him was the memory of his past or alternative failure. However, Greg was headed on a path that was much worse.

This was because he at least enjoyed himself in his degenerate path to oblivion. This time, Greg would live a life of constant self-loathing.

This was because Greg always gave into the addictions he was trying to avoid, while never accomplishing his goals all while still performing average, which led Greg to misery.

You see Greg had always envisioned himself achieving greatness, but it seemed like he was on the path to mediocrity.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg had moved to China because that had become the economic center of the world due to the many startups in the hot new field of Biohacking it had produced.

Greg had gotten a job at Yadistaz the big new company. Greg hated what we had become, average and a complete loser.

His one win was that he had married a decently attractive woman, not as good as he could have done, and only because of his brother's clout.

Greg's kids were even worse. Farrumook and Chinmook he had named them in an attempt to be creative. In Farrumook Greg could so a reflection of himself, his son was trying to improve himself but alas was failing just like his dad. Chinmook was horrible though.

She was rude, stupid and didn't care about improving herself. She would often snap at and mentally and physically abuse Greg.

What a loser greg had become. He was being bullied by his own children.

One day, Greg's mother came to visit. She was apalled by the disgusting nature of Chinmook and asked her to do the simple task of making her bed.

Chinmook snapped and slapped Susan and began yelling at her in broken English.

"Yew tink yew can tell me what to do woman! Dis China, we no teld what do here! I am woman, woman's right in China!" Chinmook yelled.

Then Chinmook grabbed Susan by the hair and threw her to the floor. She began spitting on Susan and beating her.

"Dog, bad! You tweet me like servant woman! I am no servant! Don treat me like this!" Chinmook screamed.

Then she stomped on Susan's head, and began kicking her stomach repeatedly. Finally she began stomping on Susan's ribs and they broke, puncturing Susan's lungs leading to her death.

Instead of taking responsibility, she grabbed a hammer and threatened to kill Greg. Greg was forced to cover up Susan's death. Seemed like this life wasn't going any better.

Later that day, Greg found out that Rodrick had been killed in a terrorist attack. Greg sobbed while his daughter mocked him.

Greg tried to ignore Chinmook and she continued to beat him. Finally Greg snapped and retaliated throwing Chinmook across the room.

Chinmook screamed in rage and smashed a hammer into Greg's head ending his miserable life.


End file.
